


Cherry Pie

by Mieldyne



Category: Vampire Killer | Castlevania: Bloodlines
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: John and his dear friend decide to tackle the trip around Europe as fast as possible, following the trail of ruin left by the Countess all while weaving through the chaos of the Great War. Things are stressful all around… yet John always has time to play with his friend, and eventually, finds a moment of rest to help Eric loosen up a bit.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a [Castlevania Kink Meme prompt](https://castlevaniakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/979.html?thread=17363#cmt17363).

Running about in the flooded and very much sinking shrine at night wasn’t enough to stop John. No sir, the current holder of the Vampire Killer trails behind his best friend with nothing but a joyful expression as he frequently tried to break Eric’s concentration to poke some fun at things. Or to be “Highly inappropriate,” as the Spaniard would have said, becoming red in the face. But John refused to let anything slip by, especially not their predicament.

“It’s just us. Two dudes just splashing around in some ancient ruins, getting wet n’ wild with some touchy-feely bull-men.”

“They’re called Minotaurs.”

“Do you think they’re fully equipped like them, too? Not that I’ve ever seen a bull cock but-” 

Eric, who was several steps ahead of him, suddenly stops and knocks his spear against the ancient floors of the partially submerged Grecian ruins, the glowing business end high into the air and away from either of them. The look upon his face is exasperated, which just makes John give him a shrug and a lopsided grin. Oh, he’s in trouble already? That didn’t take very long.

“John! There’s no time for this nonsense!” The blonde begins, with the other vampire hunter noticing right away that there’s pink tinting his cute cheeks once again. John can only tell that his friend is thankful they are the only humans for miles of this dreaded place. Unless the Minotaurs hanging around by the dozens have a burning need for gossip.

“While I appreciate the optimism you have, what I  _ don’t _ need is your inappr-”

“So do you think they would trip over their dicks as much as you trip head first into things? Not to call you a total klutz but… The water sure does throw your balance off, doesn’t it?” 

Oh there he goes. Moving ahead to slam the Alucard Spear into a creature trying to sneak its way over to bother them. The way the Spaniard moves is a telltale sign that he’s getting a bit frustrated. So John moves closer behind Eric once again, watching him try and make sure the path is clear once again, and only then does he answer.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be thinking about such things, unless you want me to play matchmaker and bring you one so you can  _ ask him yourself _ .” So they keep moving as they speak, every so often the tides come in again, water sweeping over the paths they walk and making them slow down. Glowing eyes in the water meant that soon, they may be assaulted by the fishmen that had chased their boat out to the shrine, then promptly chased the driver away. So they wouldn’t be seeing the likes of him or anyone else to come rescue them from Atlantis until possibly the next morning, when the creatures are less active. 

“You know what I’d like to think about instead?” John speaks after using the Vampire Killer to snap some Fishmen necks when they got too close to either of the two men. He throws a glance over his shoulder towards Eric, who had alerted him of yet another Minotaur clomping towards them. But the older man has it handled, launching himself into the air using his spear for leverage in that graceful, elegant move that always impressed the American. Eric’s legs stretch high into the air and prove to everyone nearby that he most definitely isn’t sporting any undergarments. 

John couldn’t lie to himself about this. He greatly enjoyed watch Eric do it also for the reason that had cemented his blatant attraction to his dear friend - that Eric is got a nice pair of legs. No, a  _ great _ pair of legs, strong thighs, and that round ass that just begged to be touched. If only Eric could take the hint sometimes, about what he  _ does _ to the brunet, then maybe they could have a little more fun. Just to get Eric to unwind a bit more, at the very least.

“I like to think about how anyone could resist slapping that rear end of yours whenever, right? I mean it’s practically peeking out of your tunic for all the world to see, completely bare. I’m not sure if it’s a Spanish thing or just a  _ you _ thing, but...” 

That must have done it. As they neared another large sunken part of the sanctuary, Eric had lost his balance once more and began to tumble. Luckily, John took this opportunity to jump into the small pool and catch his companion before he could strike the water, and add to the bruises and scrapes he’s already forming from earlier. Eric is still soaked as well from that time, much more than John, who hasn’t managed to fall head first into ocean water just yet.

“Whoa there, Eric. I gotcha.” The brunet speaks softly to the other man now draped over one of his arms, the Alucard spear quickly being dropped from Eric’s hands and lands partially out of the water one some nearby stones. As soon as he let go, the energy the medium stored vanishes, disconnected from its power source. John pulls the smaller man close and quickly places his own weapon back onto his belt, then fully embraces John. Maybe now’s the time to start apologizing, as he can see the color of humiliation spread across the blonde’s face and down his neck.

“John, te idiota. Siempre estás diciendo estas cosas...” Eric speaks, more like mutters, briefly in his native tongue, with his voice becoming softer and trailing off after the first bit. Luckily for John, there are just some things that Eric said frequently that he caught onto, and had learned the meaning of. Even if he failed to find out a translation, the hunter knew when he’s being insulted. But his friend’s voice is so tiny now, and it gets John hugging him closer, an arm around Eric’s chest, and the other coiled around his narrow waist. He has to resist the urge to press his chin or lips against Eric’s still wet hair, and just listens to what the man has to say.

He’ll also not mention just yet that, now that he’s so close to Eric, the American hunter has been getting quite aroused. From what he saw earlier, so is Eric...

“You have no idea how your words can affect others, do you? How old are you…”

“Old enough to know when they’re getting someone hot.” 

John hears a light gasp. The tiniest squeak. And it’s  _ adorable _ , coming from Eric. Now he feels that he can pull his dear friend closer, once he’s sure that the blonde won’t try to squirm or wriggle out of his grasp. Now is the time where he ignores everything else, knowing that they had cleared the room of creatures for now. They can have this moment to themselves, just this once. It’s been quite a while since they did, when they were a bit younger, and that was what started off this whole thing. John had believed it to be a crush he has for his best friend.

“Are you going to slap me?” The older man asks, tilting his head towards John even when he’s hanging over the man’s arm, his rear in a good position to do so. Should John wish to do it, and he does want to,  _ very _ . 

“You’re asking me to touch you like that. Is this what I’m hearing?” So John will tease him a bit, watching Eric squeeze his thighs together when he feels the fabric of his red tunic is lifted up and over the curve of his ass now. Eric only squirms a little bit 

“You mentioned it! I assumed that’s what you wanted to do... to... me.” Oh he’s so cute, now trying to hide his face into his companion’s bicep after his words trailed off. John can only dream of what is going on in his head right now, but he is very thankful that, one again, he can get this close to Eric. It may be in the middle of a situation that could turn sour, should the enemy get a drop on them here, but no matter what John wishes to have this moment. If needed to be, he will defend the both of them right then and here, but the coast is clear for now.

“Well, it’s better if I do it than any of those Fish guys or those bull-men, right? I know you better, for one. I bet I can find out how to do it right!” John soon palms Eric’s cheeks lightly, watching his friend’s reaction. So far so good, he’s getting some soft sounds of approval, those legs raising up until calves are flexed and his rump even higher now. As lovely of a position that is, John knows the both of them would quickly get tired should they stay standing up like this. So onto a bit of dry stone does John take them to, with Eric just allowing himself to be gently dragged off and repositioned. 

He’s gotta admit, Eric looked even nicer in his position, now laying across his lap with his even more obvious erection pressing up against the American’s thigh.

“So if this is what you want, then you don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll take good care of you.” And he means it, letting Eric know what’s coming with a careful tap to his ass just to get the man’s full attention. Then, quickly, John raises his hand higher and brings it down upon Eric and wrenches a small, surprised yip from him. He didn’t even hit him that hard and the Spaniard is getting irritated, pawing at the taller man’s forearm and his thigh.

“For the love of… Do it like you mean it! I’m not fragile!” Eric’s voice cracks when he says this, almost sounding like he’s begging for this treatment. If the brunet didn’t know that he’s gotten Eric’s permission to do this for him, that he  _ really wants _ it, then he does know now. So without teasing the blonde further, John raising his hand once more and actually smacks his friend upon the heart of his ass. The reward for doing that is hearing another surprised yelp, which he’ll quickly make Eric do again as he quickly gives him another slap. 

“Aah!” Eric is greatly enjoying this, which in turn makes John very happy as well, and making sure he doesn’t ruin it by hurting his friend. He knows when he should stop, and knows not to hit him too hard. The American can feel his pants grow tighter with every sound his companion makes, and with every moment he squirms in pain, which quickly and obviously turns into pleasure for him. John strikes him again. And again.

**_“¡Dios mío!_ ** **_”_ ** Eric cries loudly once more, then whispering a short lived ‘enough, please’ just as his thoroughly pinkened derriere had taken enough love from John’s warm palm. Faint hand prints can be seen forming across both cheeks now, and John knows not to leave Eric like he was punished. No, he’s been given something that he wanted, or needed, and now he needs a little something more, gently but firmly. The brunet palms Eric’s ass once more, massaging the aching flesh and getting another gasp and moan from Eric, who curves his back and raises his hips higher once again.

“You’re so cute, y’know? I swear, the way you’re moving now, if you had a tail it’d be wagging…” John can hear a tongue click, which causes him to grin, stifling a giggle. But Eric didn’t do anything to speak against it, nor stop the other vampire hunter from kneading his ass, then down his now slightly parted thighs. 

“I didn’t come, so you didn’t do it right.” He speaks lowly, breathing heavy and groaning. John didn’t either, and he feels that could be a problem if they don’t take care of each other now. Just like before, on the train… and before that, at the harbor in Spain… They really,  _ really _ missed one another these past couple of years being absent from one another. 

Once John was finished, he pulls and turns Eric over in his lap so the blonde can gaze up at him, aroused and red faced, to kiss him. When they parted, John’s hands in that golden hair as well as between those lean thighs, he speaks softly to Eric.

“Then let’s take care of that, shall we?”

For the rest of their time together, the air was quiet, save for their breaths of pleasure and the gentle splashing of water. Thankfully, nothing and no one disturbed them, and blessed this moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Eric's Spanish #1: “John, you idiot. You are always saying these things…”  
> #2: "Oh my god!"


End file.
